De Nuevo Tú
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Una pequeña historia con un poquito de Lime, Laxus intenta una reconciliación con Mirajane quien le da una oportunidad de convencerla después de ver el intento de seducción de Laxus. Historia situada el día del desmantelamiento de el gremio, después de la partida de Natsu y Happy. denle una oportunidad a este shot, no sean malos.


**Hola :3 aquí les traigo una nueva historia, me he dedicado a escribir mucho sobre Naruto y e ignorado otros de mis animes favoritos, en esta ocasión les traigo algo de MiraXus espero que les guste :)**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro TrollMashima sensei xD**

* * *

-Creí que querías casarte con Lucy, dijiste que sería una gran esposa así que deja de jugar conmigo

-Mira, amor no seas así, eso fue en el pasado y no lo decía en serio, solo te tomaba el pelo

-Pues a mí no me pareció que lo decías en broma, así que no me molestes, no estoy de humor Laxus

Era extraño ver a Mirajane Strauss molesta, pero parecía que Laxus Dreyar podía hacerla enojar con facilidad, desde que Laxus regreso al gremio a estado pidiendo perdón a Mira, algo a un más extraño era ver a Laxus pidiendo perdón, ¿es que acaso el mundo está de cabeza hoy?, no era eso, la razón por la que Laxus pedía el perdón de Mira era porque antes de que él se volviera loco por el poder ellos tenían una linda relación, aunque en secreto pero linda, y él sabía que su amada y tranquila Mira era muy sensual cuando estaba con él, y Mira no le perdonaba por el simple hecho de que cuando fue el ataque de Phantom Lord él menciono querer hacer a Lucy su esposa de grandes pechos a lo que Mira exploto de celos, pero aun así ella sabía que no era culpa de Lucy, más bien era del cabeza de rayo de su ahora ex novio.

-vamos Mira, no seas tan dura conmigo –el pobre hombre la miraba con humildad cosa extraña de ver- yo sé que aún me quieres, solo te haces la dura porque aun estas molesta por lo de esa ocasión

-Estoy molesta eso es evidente –lo miro con resentimiento y siguió en su labor- ¿Cómo estarías tu si te dijera que quiero hacer mi esposo a Fried o a Bickslow?

-¿Qué? –hizo una mueca de desaprobación y la miro con seriedad- pues creo que los mataría…

-Eres un machista Laxus –le reprendió con la mirada mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en su cintura- ellos son tus amigos

-O te raptaría en tu boda –sonrió un poco- no sé, lo que pase primero jaja

-No es divertido Dreyar, deja de bromear conmigo –sirvió una cerveza y la coloco frente al rubio-

-Realmente creo que si fueramos esos jóvenes de antes si hubiese matado a Lucy –tomo un sorbo de cerveza y sonrio- o me hubieses roto un par de huesos, Hmmm, no, creo que tal vez hubieses hecho ambos.

-Tu lo has dicho, si fuésemos esos jóvenes de antes, pero ambos hemos cambiado –lo miro con tristeza- tu te volviste un arrogante obsesionado y yo, yo solo soy la "linda" Mirajane.

-No lo digas de esa manera Mira, es cierto que fui un idiota, bueno, soy un idiota, pero tu eres una gran persona, siempre lo has sido – se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la joven- realmente solo cambiaste tu ropa y forma de ser habitual, pero sigues siendo la misma Mirajane que ama y cuida a sus hermanos.

-Lissana se fue por un par de años, parece que no soy tan buena hermana, pero de todas formas Laxus, realmente no estoy molesta por lo que dijiste de Lucy –toco el fuerte pecho del rubio con su dedo índice- estoy jodidamente molesta por el hecho de que me dejaras con una excusa tan barata.

-Vaya, creí que mi excusa había sido convincente –se rasco la cabeza y sonrió-

-Fui tu novia por más de 3 años, te conozco mejor que el Raijinshu, como pretendías que me creyera eso de que Evergreen era tu chica si siempre pasabas de ella

-Bueno creo que no fue una excusa muy buena, pero entiende, no quería involucrarte en ninguna de mis estupideces

-¿realmente crees que te seguiría ciegamente en tu camino de joder el gremio?, Laxus en verdad te habría metido un par de nalgadas antes de dejarte hacer esas idioteces

-Bueno pues si quieres puedes darme un par de esas nalgadas ahora, juro que no pondré resistencia –coloco una de sus grandes manos en la cintura de mira y se acercó un poco más a ella- deberías aceptar, hoy estoy de oferta.

-¿es enserio?, primero vienes a mi casa cuando da casi la media noche, intentas que te perdone, te doy un poco de atención y ahora intentas ¿seducirme? –Lo miro burlona y sonrió por las acciones del joven- ¿ese es tu plan?

-Hmmm, no era el plan original pero, ¿está funcionando o paso al plan c? –junto sus frentes con delicadeza, algo le decía que en verdad estaba funcionando, pues la hermosa, su hermosa Mira no ponía resistencia- Enserio que deseo que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho Mira, sé que te he lastimado, pero déjame compensarte por todo y prometo hacerte feliz.

-Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti, me fallaste una vez, no sé si de verdad puedo volver a confiar en ti o de nuevo piensas hacer una estupidez –cerro sus ojos y coloco suavemente sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Laxus-

-Te quiero Mira, eso es algo en lo que no se puede mentir, siempre te he querido y lo sabes, dame una última oportunidad y prometo con mi vida no volver a fallarte.

Mirajane se encontraba confundida, nadie en el gremio aparte del Raijinshu, el maestro y ella habían visto a Laxus hablar con tanta sinceridad y cariño a una persona, simplemente se reservaba eso en el fondo de su corazón, pero sabían que Laxus haría todo por proteger al gremio, bueno lo hubiese hecho si aún existiera el gremio oficialmente, pero realmente podría ella perdonarle el dejarla sola cuando le había prometido después de la "muerte" de Lissana cuidar de ella, no sabía que hacer, había extrañado tanto a su caza dragones, le había seguido amando en silencio, y le había estado cuidando las espaldas todo este tiempo, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, si su elección era correcta o incorrecta, pero quería volver a ser feliz junto a Laxus, quería volver a sentirse protegida y no solo proteger, una lagrimilla traviesa rodó por su blanca mejilla, Mira se puso un poco de puntillas pues Laxus es bastante alto, y se acercó un poco más hasta poder besar los tibios labios de su amado, subió poco a poco sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello con ellos, mientras Laxus se concentraba en demostrarle su amor en ese beso.

-Tienes una oportunidad de convencerme –lo miro con gran sonrojo y hablo temerosa- Laxus, hazme el amor.

-Te quiero Mira.

Laxus tomo a Mirajane de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, le sonrió por la oportunidad que le estaba dando, tal vez no era como él lo esperaba pero si que era mucho mejor, podría volver a recorrer ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, acerco sus labios a los de ella y comenzaron un nuevo beso, coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña albina para poder profundizar aquel beso en el que ponía todos sus sentimientos, caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la habitación, de vez en cuando chocaban con algunas de las cosas que habían ahí regadas, cuando por fin divisaron la habitación Laxus encontró el interruptor de la luz, la llevo hasta colocarla en la cama debajo de el, la miro a los ojos con dulzura y empezó a besar su fino rostro, llego de nuevo a los ya rojos labios y la beso de nuevo, poco a poco empezó a bajar con besos por todo su cuello provocando leves y delicados gemidos de la joven, usaba su brazo izquierdo como apoyo para no aplastarla con su cuerpo y co la mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente su vestido, besaba su cuello y cada parte que iba siendo descubierta con lentitud, pronto llego al nacimiento de los pechos y beso también con delicadeza, Mira solo acariciaba la espalda del rubio y se dejaba llevar por todo lo que le provocaba las acciones del mago, cuando gracias a su esfuerzo y la ayuda de mira logro quitar el vestido se dedicó a observar el cuerpo de su amada, en verdad en todo este tiempo no había cambiado en casi nada, sus pechos habían crecido solo un poco más, y sus caderas eran un poco mas anchas, era normal que la joven estando en su casa no tuviese puesto el sostén, per ¿y las braguitas?, la miro un poco curioso a lo que ella solo dedico una mirada de "no preguntes nada", hizo caso de esa mirada y siguió en lo suyo, beso sus pechos con devoción, introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo levemente provocando que la mayor de los Strauss gimiera un poco más fuerte y arqueara su espalda para mayor acceso, hizo lo mismo con el siguiente pezón, con su mano derecha acaricio el plano vientre y la cadera, recorrió desde la espalda hasta el trasero y las suaves piernas, se deleitó con cada rose mientras daba besos húmedos en los hombros y pechos, estaba excitado y quería más de su chica, se colocó a manera de no aplastarla, separo sus piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, su brazo derecho se coló por debajo de la espalda apretándola un poco y la izquierda empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por completo, Mira se abrazó más a él y lo beso de nuevo.

-Creo que no es justo que aun estés con ropa, como piensas convencerme si aun no me dejas verte –suspiro por la excitación y acerco sus manos a la camisa de Laxus- no seas tímido cariño

-Esperaba que intentaras quitarla tú, pero si quieres que te haga un estrip tease lo hare con gusto

-Me gustaría pero será en otra ocasión, ahora te necesito Laxus

La excitación y necesidad de sus cuerpos era evidente, quito la camisa de Laxus con gran velocidad al igual que comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, quito los bóxers junto al pantalón y acaricio el fuerte pecho, ambos se pusieron de rodillas en la cama, ahora era Mirajane la que besaba el cuello y pecho del joven, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto sus labios sobre el tibio cuerpo de rayo, podía ver el duro miembro de Laxus, era aún más imponente que antes, pero no había tiempo ya para nada, quería sentirse llena, quería sentir de nuevo que era poseída por aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón hace años, recordar como perdía los sentidos y toda cordura cuando estaba con él, quería volver a ser su mujer, se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y esta vez se recostaron juntos, Mira abrió sus piernas para que Laxus pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, un pequeño rose entre sus calientes intimidades había provocado más que fuertes suspiros y gemidos, se posicionaron mejor y por fin sintió como su intimidad trataba de ser invadida por el miembro duro y caliente del rubio, se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar gemir, sintió como el miembro de Laxus se abría paso entre sus labios vaginales, él por su parte se sentía extasiado, la albina le sequia apretando como diosa, se abrazaba a él mientras este no perdía el tiempo y manoseaba gustoso el trasero de la joven mujer, decidió dar fin a la dulce agonía y entrar por completa en aquella tibia cavidad que había estado extrañando por tanto tiempo.

-AHH¡ L AXUS… -fue inevitable enterrar las uñas en la fuerte espalda del hombre que le estaba brindando tan endemoniada tortura- Hmmm… se cuidadoso, Hmmm que bien te sientes

-Mira, cielos eres realmente deliciosa, y tu trasero es tan sexy –comenzó a moverse con un poco de velocidad- te quiero tanto

El joven rubio tomo una de las piernas de su amada levantándola para mayor penetración, besaba cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo, si el inicio fue hermoso y solo se dedicó a besar y acariciar el blanco cuerpo, ahora que estaba entrando en ella era como tocar el cielo y caer al infierno con el más hermoso demonio del inframundo, y es que la mujer tenía carita de ángel pero el más que nadie sabía que tan demonio podía llegar a ser, justo ahora él tenía que convencerla de aceptarlo de nuevo, pero una vez que eso estuviese sellado disfrutaría por completo del amor y cuerpo de su hermosa mujer, se sentía tan dichoso de ser besado por esos labios tan dulces, su cabello era despeinado a mas no poder por las pequeñas y suaves manos de la albina, los gemidos en su oído solo lo hacían querer más de ella, besaba los pechos, hombros y cuello para llegar a los ardientes labios, sentía su espalda ser arañada por las uñas de la joven cuando dejaba de acariciar su rubia melena, empezó a penetrar con más fuerza mientras se abrazaba más y más al delgado cuerpo de la chica, mordió su oreja con sensualidad, ella sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba demasiado excitado, terminaría pronto y le estaba pidiendo permiso de terminar dentro, a modo de respuesta, ella apretó el trasero del mago, significaba que ella terminaría pronto y era el permiso que el buscaba.

-HAA¡ LAXUS¡ cariño, sigueee

-AAHH¡ Mira, amor

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax uno seguido de otro, se recostaron en la cama, Laxus coloco a la joven sobre su cuerpo y la rodeo con dulzura, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su compañero, con su índice comenzó a jugar con la marca del gremio que este tenía ahí, recobraron el aliento por un rato, trataron de ser dulces al momento de hacer el amor, pero no se les daba muy bien, ellos eran sensuales por naturaleza, ahora recordarían que la mejor manera de hacer el amor es a su manera, con pasión, después de algunos minutos por fin Laxus hablo

-Mira, no quiero presionar pero, me gustaría saber si logre convencerte de que en verdad te quiero –acaricio la espalda de mira con suavidad-

-Sé que me quieres y sabes que te quiero, tal vez sea momento de que podamos darnos una nueva oportunidad

-gracias amor, te prometo que no te decepcionare –la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza- te quiero Mira

-Te quiero Dreyar –se abrazó al cuerpo de Laxus y sonrió, sabía que no se estaba equivocando al darse juntos otra oportunidad-

Juntos empezarían ahora a caminar, el gremio ya no era oficial, el maestro lo había desmantelado ese día, Natsu se había ido con Happy y nadie sabía que más hacer, se sentía feliz, ahora ya no solo estaría con sus hermanos, también había recuperado a su amor, y con eso también venia su cuñada Evergreen, y ese par de chicos fieles a Laxus, Bickslow y Fried, la vida estaba siendo buena y esta oportunidad ella no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, no se si quedo del todo bien, espero que sí, es de madrugada y aquí estoy escribiendo, pensaba hacer la historia en el tiempo en el que están, o sea el arco de Álvarez pero si no siguen el manga no quiero hacer spoiler, bueno hasta la próxima**


End file.
